Alice R Melromarc
'Alice R Melromarc '(アリスRメロマーク, Arisu R Meromāku), also known as '1st Princess '(第一姫, Dai ichi hime), and 'Valkyrie Goddess of War '(ヴァルキリー戦争の女神, Vu~arukirī sensō no megami), was the 1st Princess of Melromarc before her death, before the beginning of the Rising of the Shield Hero manga and anime series. She is later reincarnated as a Goddess, becoming a Legendary Hero. She is a friend of the Shield Hero, as well as one of his sub-leaders. Appearance Alice is an attractive young woman of average height, with long, scarlet hair, chocolate brown eyes and fair skin. As a young child, she has flowing scarlet red hair that stops at her waist, wearing a gray/silver dress that covered most of her legs, with gray/silver shoes. When she was just 6, she lost her right eye after Malty stabbed her right eye with a knife. After losing her real right eye, Alice`s parents got a replacement for her right eye replacing it with an artificial one. She has a slender, voluptuous figure that her party members see as "amazing". She has the image of a blue design with a forked tail on the middle of her left upper arm. Her most common attire consists of an X791 Saint Hotaru custom-made armor by dwarf smiths, over a form fitting sleeveless black shirt, a blue pleated skirt held by a leather brown belt with a silver buckle, black boots, and diamond shaped silver earrings. Her secondary attire is her casual outfit, not really changing that much from the previous set. The only noticeable difference is that Alice abandons any trace of her wearing armor, instead wearing a white blouse that has a blue tie around her neck. Personality Alice initially is only mentioned and by her family is described as a honorable warrior who takes mercy on the weak and starved, spares her enemies if they beg for mercy, and rescues enemies even when there is no reason for her to do so. As such, many of her former enemies adore and follow her for these reasons. Malty fears her as if Alice learned of her manipulation of the Shield Hero she would behead her without a second thought. Alice is described as the purest warrior in either the Heavens or the Earth. When she is reincarnated, she strives to help those hurt by her younger sister, Malty`s manipulations letting others take their anger out on her. These actions cause Naofumi to name her a suicidal maniac, but at the same time he respects her decision. The villagers began to heal from the damage caused to them by her younger sister Malty, and she becomes their de-facto leader. Upon seeing Raphtalia about to be killed by Malty, Alice rescues her earning grave injuries in the process. That earns her Naofumi`s respect, and he accepts her as one of his party's members. She holds a deep-hidden hatred for Malty her younger sister for stabbing her right eye when they were young children and holds a desire to do the same to Malty to avenge the wrongs done by Malty`s manipulations. Category:Female Characters Category:Melromarc Family Category:Royalty Category:The Rising of the Shield Hero Characters